


Ashes in His Mouth

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, chocolate chip cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment stayed with him forever. No spoilers, unless you haven't seen the pilot.</p><p>Written for the E/O Challenge on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes in His Mouth

The excitement of a successful hunt mixed with anticipation of his new life. He stretched out languidly, smelling chocolate, nibbling at the cookies his love had baked. At ease, he imagined stroking her soft blond hair, kissing her sweet lips, looking into eyes shining with excitement and love.

He closed his eyes, waiting for her to finish in the bathroom.

The first drop of blood hit. His eyes flew open.

_Jess!_

Pinned to the ceiling, her broken body mangled by his past… her eyes sightless, wide in terror. The flames burst forth.

Chocolate chip cookies would never taste the same.


End file.
